Heavenly Destiny
by jo-chan
Summary: After 18 years of silence, a family legacy is revealed bringing chaos to Daidouji Tomoyo's life. A descendant of the Fumegami or the Goddess of Seals, it is now Tomoyo's duty to save Tokyo from demons and Eriol Hiiragizawa returns as her guardian.
1. Default Chapter

Heavenly Destiny

Jo-chan

Disclaimers: Standard CCS disclaimers apply. Clamp owns the characters and except for my own creations, I don't own Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo or Li. 

**************

Sakura and the others are now in college, which means 100 percent freedom. Tomoyo, Meilin and Sakura share a pad in Tokyo, being students at Tokyo University. Syaoran lives nearby, with the Li-clan's approval of being the Card Mistress' guardian since Yukito is back in Tomoeda. 

The story opens with a dream... a dream everyone experiences, even non-magic people like Tomoyo and Meilin.

In the images, they see a mysterious violet-haired lady, dressed all in silvery-white, looking almost like a goddess if not an angel. They hear so many voices, from heart-broken cries, to desperate and angry pleadings.

// Seal it... //

A trembling, almost familiar melodious voice suddenly spoke in response to the voices.

"Even if it means my life... I will fulfill my duty... please, take care of my children, I am already weak... take care of the next Fumegami... my cousin... it is your child who will bear our family responsibility..."

The violet-haired lady turned slowly and showed her tear-stained face. Her face was breath-takingly beautiful, despite the paleness her own disease has brought upon her.

Sakura suddenly cried out in dream. "Okaasan!"

Nadeshiko turned her face fully, revealing the same lavender eyes Tomoyo has. "Take care of the next Fumegami... Sonomi-chan... sayonara..."

The dream then turned into a kaleidoscope of colors. Black and then red... black and the red again... it was a dream of horror... of blood and of the future.

In the black background, a girl with long, violet hair descended from the heavens, her hands clasped in a prayer with bangles and bells making noises from her dress. She descended in a radiant light and a young man watched her from below, his own black and blue robes flowing with the wind. 

__

I've waited for you for so long...

The girl smiled even as she descended, hardly opening her eyes. The young man's blue eyes watched her with a single-minded intensity and with eyes that were warm with so much love.

The girl was only inches of the ground when she reached out her hands, and the young man below reached for her, holding her hands with reverence and overwhelming joy. The girl opened her eyes, revealing a deep lavender gaze that shone with love and gentleness. 

"Fumegami-san?" asked the young man. The Fumegami (Goddess of Seals) smiled and said, "My beloved guardian... have no fear.... I will no longer leave you..."

The girl dressed all in white and the young man dressed in blue and black robes gazed at each other deeply, the Fumegami's words hovering in the air. Her voice was as melodious as a nightingale's and as soft as the skies. The Fumegami then said, "I will stay with you forever... because... I love you..."

Without words, the young man suddenly took the goddess in his arms, holding her tight. His arms were shaking slightly even as he spoke, "I love you so much... I will love you forever... even if I die, my soul will find yours once more..."

With a smile, the Fumegami then said, "And I shall be your wife... "

"But what about your duty?" asked the young man as he suddenly frowned and said, "I will still protect you with my life."

Smiling a little sadly, the Fumegami turned her face as she said, "Our family will now bear my duty... our family... each girl child with violet hair and lavender eyes will be the next Fumegami..."

"Then I vow to protect her with my life, in all my reincarnations, in all my lifetimes..." vowed the young man, looking up to reveal his deep ice-blue eyes. 

"Arigato... Reed-san... my guardian... Anata..."

The dream then shifted again, awash by red and black once more. Images of girls with violet hair and lavender eyes were shown like a movie, each girl standing against a huge rock, surrounded by a magic formation. 

__

It is your turn now my descendant... Fumegami... Tomoyo...

And with that, everyone woke up. 

***************

When Sakura opened her eyes, Syaoran was wiping the tears from her cheeks tenderly.

They had fallen asleep beside each other on the couch while Syaoran was trying to help Sakura with her Calculus homework. With a sob, Sakura turned her head to cry against Syaoran's shoulder. "I-- dreamt of my mother... and she--" wept Sakura.

Syaoran slowly wrapped his arms around Sakura as he rubbed her back comfortingly. It was a strangely vivid dream and until now, Syaoran can see every detail. Footsteps were heard as Meilin and Tomoyo both came downstairs, dressed in their sleep attire. 

Tomoyo's face was pale and Meilin was supporting her. 

Sakura lifted her head and saw Tomoyo standing so still and pale. She jumped away from Syaoran's arms and raced to her friend's side. Looking deeply into Tomoyo's eyes, Sakura said only one word. "Fumegami..."

Tomoyo collapsed, a strange light emanating weakly from her before she nodded. "I-- didn't know..."

**************

Daidouji Sonomi slapped the face of a dark suited man angrily. She was panting in anger even as tears cascaded down her pale cheeks. 

"You can't take my daughter away from me!" shrieked Sonomi as she began beating her clenched fists against the man's broad chest.

With controlled detachment, the man took both of Sonomi's flailing wrists to stop her. With gritted teeth, he spoke tersely, his cultured baritone voice betraying a hidden agitation. "She's my daughter too Sonomi! But she doesn't just belong to us, she belongs to the people of Japan as well!"

"SO THAT SHE CAN DIE?" cried Sonomi, breaking down in furious sobs. She sank to her knees, crying with her hands covering her face. 

Daidouji Reisui, the right-hand man of Japan's Defense Minister and long- estranged father of Tomoyo, squatted down and very slowly, put his arms around the wife he has not seen or talked to in the last 15 years. "I'm sorry... but it has to be done Sonomi. 15 years of working for the defense ministry did not change their opinion about your family duty," whispered Reisui as Sonomi stiffly leaned in his arms.

"I can't let her go Reisui... I can't watch her suffer the same fate Nadeshiko-chan did... I can't..." whispered Sonomi quieting slightly. 

Reisui whispered as he rested his chin against his wife's hair. "I'll protect our daughter Sonomi... Nadeshiko-san died because she was already weak from her disease and she had no guardian with powers..."

"Will our daughter find her guardian then Reisui?" asked Sonomi tearfully.

"I hope so Sonomi, it seems that Reawakened Demons are more powerful this time, they have broken the last Fumegami's seal. Nadeshiko-san's power wasn't enough to keep them inside the barrier 18 years ago. Its Tomoyo's turn this time to try and seal the evil back," answered Reisui.

******************

In the heart of darkness...

// _Fumegami.... _// 

A low hissing voice spoke out in the darkness. "_Is there still a descendant of the Fumegami still alive?"_

A multitude of hoarse voices answered, "_Yes..._"

"_Then kill her my minions... kill the one who would stand in the way of our reawakened evil... kill the next Fumegami and be free to roam the realm of humanity!"_

A chorus of demonic hisses, yells and screams of assent rang throughout the evil lair. The disjointed voices joined together in a single resolute chant. "KILL FUMEGAMI!"

"KILL FUMEGAMI!"

*******************

From the opposite side of the world...

A tall, dark-haired man of 18 years stood still as he gazed up the night sky from the vantage point of the Big Ben Tower Clock.

The dark, velvet sky was decorated by a multitude of stars but even their breath-taking beauty brought only a somber expression on his face. On the Eastern side, a star shone brightly, blinking like the Morse code but its shine seems to bear a message and a vision to the young man.

// The duty that has been passed on from your past life is now bequeathed unto you... protect the next Fumegami, the descendant of the Goddess of Seals...//

"What's a Fumegami? Who is she? How will I find her?" asked the young man in confusion as the star began to fade. 

// Your bond has been passed on, from the last Fumegami and her then powerless guardian. You will feel that bond with your heart... wherever she may be, you will always find her.....//

The star faded completely, as the wind whipped through the young man's long black trench coat. Strangely enough, the wind brought forth a stream of lilac blossoms and their scent brought out a suppressed memory. He closed his eyes, savoring the fragrance of the lilacs and the memories it evoked. 

Her picture suddenly blossomed in his mind, her sweet angelic smile and the perfect contour of her creamy face. It was a face he tried once to forget, having given his promise to an older woman. Her long hair was tumbled over one shoulder and slowly, the girl's picture in his mind opened her eyes. Her eyes revealed a bottomless purple gaze of love... a love that was offered to him which he callously refused...

A voice whispered in his mind. // Fumegami... Nadeshiko... Tomoyo... // 

Eriol's eyes popped open in sudden comprehension. "Tomoyo-san is the next Fumegami... and I'm her guardian..."

TBC

**************

Author's Notes:

An appeal for more reviews please! It freaks me out when so few reviews appear and I start worrying if my story is worthwhile or not. By the way, here's a few translations off my work. 

Fumegami- I sorta combined this one, this is not an actual word I think. Fu-means seal while Megami-goddess. You figure it out. =)

Reisui-it means Cool water. Tomoyo's dad seems like the calm, authoritarian type. So I figured that since Sonomi's name begins with S and Tomoyo with T, her dad might as well have his name begin with R. Arranged in an alphabetical order. R, S, T. =)

For more comments and suggestions that the review page wouldn't accommodate or for a more personal chat, please email me at joan_g1014@yahoo.com. 


	2. Face to Face with Fate

Heavenly Destiny Chapter 2- Face to Face with Fate Jo-chan  
  
Disclaimers: Standard CCS disclaimers apply. Clamp owns the characters.  
  
*************  
  
"How could you keep that secret from me after all this years, Okaasan?" asked Tomoyo painfully as she turned to faced her somber looking mother inside their mansion in Tomoeda.  
  
Gone was the dynamic businesswoman and in her place stood Daidouji Sonomi, a woman who seemed to be on the verge of an emotional breakdown at her daughter's words. Sonomi's voice cracked as she tried to answer her daughter, "I-- I didn't want to lose you the same way I lost Nadeshiko- chan. I thought that by running away from truth we could have lived our lives normally, without the burden of our family's legacy..."  
  
Tomoyo buried her face in her hands as she sagged weakly against the sofa. She felt suddenly weakened by hearing the confession from her mother. A lifetime of secrets and a life lived like a lie. It was devastating.  
  
"Gomen Okaasan... I still can't seem to accept the fact that my life is no longer the same or perhaps, even my own. I'm trying not to be mad at you but it's hard. At night I hear voices, so many voices that someday I know I'll disappear and lose my true self," whispered Tomoyo.  
  
"Iie! Tomoyo-chan!" cried out Sakura as she took her trembling friend in her arms. Sonomi gave in to her tears once more and Syaoran stood up and sympathetically helped her sit down the chair. He turned to face Sonomi, his expression intent.  
  
"Daidouji-san, the Li family has always been aware of the presence of a Fumegami descendant in Japan, but the secret of your identity has been a well-guarded secret, how is that possible? Wouldn't the Japanese government be more protective over their Fumegami? And even curious as well?" asked Syaoran and Sakura looked up, looking curious as well.  
  
The door opened in the eastern wing, stopping Sonomi before she can answer. A tall, dark-suited man strode inside and answered Syaoran's question.  
  
"I wanted my daughter to have a normal childhood. The Japanese government never experimented on her because I'm next in position to Japan's Defense minister," answered Reisui as he faced the wide-eyed stares of the room's occupants.  
  
"O-- otousan?" gasped Tomoyo as she bolted out of her seat and faced the grave smile of a man whose dark eyes held such wisdom and gentleness.  
  
"It's been a long-time now Tomoyo... You've grown up to be such a lovely young lady," said Reisui with a smile. Hesitantly, almost fearfully, he held out his arms to embrace his daughter.  
  
Tomoyo flew into his open arms and held onto him like her single lifeline. "Otou-san! Okaasan said you loved me, that what kept you from me all these years was because you wanted to protect me in a very special way! Now... now, I understand!" cried Tomoyo as her father held her with the same relief and hope.  
  
It was a short-lived reunion however before the small cellular phone in Reisui's coat rang urgently. He pulled away from his daughter and answered the call. "Hai, Daidouji," greeted Reisui before his face darkened.  
  
"Nani (What)! Demons have appeared in downtown Tokyo? How can that be? In daylight? What do you mean it's just 5 pm? There's still sunlight isn't it?" snapped Reisui angrily as he began pacing back and forth on the carpet.  
  
Tomoyo and the others turned to look outside the window just in time to see the sun setting. "There's no sunlight now," pointed out Meilin with a troubled frown.  
  
"In the darkness, evil reigns supreme," said Syaoran quoting from one of his family's magic books.  
  
"I want to help those people," Sakura said suddenly as she stood up, looking determined and resolute. "My mother tried to stop the demons but she didn't succeed. I want to fulfill her unfinished duty," stated Sakura as she held onto her star pendant tightly.  
  
Reisui broke off his call and shook his head at his niece. "Sakura-san, that is not possible. Only the Fumegami can defeat the reawakened demons and you are an ordinary person," berated Reisui as he wearily rubbed his brow.  
  
Sakura scowled before she straightened her spine and announced, her green eyes taking on a steely edge as she showed her resolve in the issue.  
  
"I am the Mistress of the Cards. I can handle any obstacle that will come my way."  
  
Reisui and Sonomi gazed at her in a daze. "W-- what?"  
  
Syaoran confirmed Sakura's words. "She captured the Clow Cards, a magical artifact of great and unparalleled magic. She even defeated me, the Li clan's Chosen One," added Syaoran and watched surprise and disbelief grow on the two adults' faces.  
  
"Oh key that holds the power of the stars, reveal your true form to me! I, Sakura call upon our contract. Release!" said Sakura as her magic circle came out and the magic transformed her key into the star wand. "Let's go," commanded Sakura as she turned to look at her aunt and uncle.  
  
"Why? How--?" asked Sonomi as she gazed at the young lady she'd loved as much as her daughter. The light in Sakura's eyes are still the same and yet the wisdom and determination she possessed was now revealed fully unlike the childlike innocence she exuded simply before. Hidden depths indeed.  
  
"You're the Card Mistress," stated Reisui, unable to take the character Sakura revealed so suddenly. "Masaka (No way)! The Japanese government has been trying to confirm the presence of such powers before but there was always insufficient proof and data. No one can remember much of anything!" burst out Reisui as he ran his hands agitatedly through his hair.  
  
A card appeared on Sakura's hand, she flipped the back to reveal the card's identity. ERASE. Sakura shrugged as she answered, "Cerberos and Yue, my two guardians advised that it would be better to keep the knowledge of my magic hidden. But it's different now. For me... and for Tomoyo-chan."  
  
"I hold the Li clan's Sword of Elements and the magic of the Li clan runs through my veins. I, the future Master of the Li clan, will aid you," announced Syaoran as Reisui's jaw dropped down even farther.  
  
"What Sword of Elements? You're the heir to the Li's?" asked Reisui in a yelp.  
  
Without saying anything, Syaoran took off his red satin bracelet with a small, transparent, Chinese bead. He murmured a few Chinese words and light enveloped the bracelet before it transformed into a sword. The sword has also changed its appearance, slimmer and looking more like a Japanese sword but with the familiar red tassels and magical orb hanging from the handle.  
  
"I can't believe that the wielders of all that powerful magic are kids!" sighed Reisui and was met with glares from Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"Magic has no bounds," both of them said in union.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran turned to smile at each other before reverting back to the subject at hand. "Will you let us go with you now?" asked Sakura.  
  
Reisui gazed at the two of them and nodded tightly. He felt resistant to the idea of bringing Sakura into the battle of Reawakened Evil but there was no other choice. Countless lives would be at stake and Tomoyo is still reluctant to accept her destiny. He didn't want to bring Tomoyo in a battle she'd lose. He answered slowly, "Hai... let's go."  
  
They turned to walk out. Tomoyo called out before Reisui, Sakura and Syaoran even reached the door.  
  
Pale-faced and leaning against Meilin, Tomoyo whispered, "I want to come with you... I want to understand my destiny."  
  
*************  
  
"I've never ridden on a helicopter before..." breathed Sakura as they gazed down at Tokyo's sparkling lights. Syaoran sat grim and silent beside her, all too aware of the implications and danger the Reawakened Evil possessed.  
  
There was indeed the aura of danger and darkness so tangible that Syaoran felt tense, like he was about to step into a war.  
  
And it was indeed a war, a battle between light and dark, good and evil.  
  
"We defeated escaped demons with swords or guns before. By using a sword, we behead them or chop them until all the blood is gone from them. When we defeat them with a gun, we burn them up right away to prevent regeneration," informed Reisui over the clatter of the helicopter's wings.  
  
"Regeneration?" asked Tomoyo worriedly and Reisui nodded.  
  
"Demons have the ability to heal themselves after an injury. We managed to handle it before because the barrier Nadeshiko-san created before helped us. But now that the barrier is down..." Reisui's voice faded off, not saying anything more. It was clearly Tomoyo's turn to succeed the Fumegami's duty.  
  
"How do I-- how did the Fumegami create the barrier?" asked Tomoyo when they landed and were walking rapidly towards the Defense headquarters.  
  
Reisui pressed his lips tightly and didn't answer. Looking worried, Tomoyo looked around the brightly lit office. Everyone was in uniform, except perhaps a few people who were wearing dark suits like her father.  
  
"Sit here for awhile," instructed Reisui before he was escorted by a major to head inside the Defense Minister's office.  
  
Tomoyo, Syaoran and Sakura sat in silence, lost in their individual thoughts.  
  
"Li-kun, how is a barrier created?" asked Tomoyo quietly, persistent in her quest for answers.  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura before he took Sakura's hand and held onto it before he answered, "Remember the dream? The flashing colors of red and black? The memory of tears and pain?"  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo nodded tightly before Syaoran took a deep breath and continued, "From what I know, the Fumegami seals the Reawakened Evil by the power of her blood."  
  
"Blood?" asked Sakura, her eyes going wide with pain at her mother's ordeal and Tomoyo's destiny. The blood drained from Tomoyo's face.  
  
"It-- it doesn't kill the Fumegami... the Act of Sealing. It just needs the proper strength from the descendant and the magical protection of her guardian-- guardians in fact," amended Syaoran at the last minute, looking thoughtful as he recalled his lessons back in HongKong.  
  
Looking confused, Tomoyo asked, "Guardian? That's the second time I've heard about having one. Do I have a guardian then? What did you mean by having guardians too?"  
  
Syaoran scratched his head as he thought. "Actually, the concept of having your guardian-- a Fumegami's guardian is more than that. Your Guardian is bonded to you, by heart. That means he will be able to find you no matter where you are or where you might be. But that bond is not one-sided because you are also bonded to him. The bond is awakened when the power of the Fumegami is needed once more."  
  
Reisui, who has just left the office stood behind them, was listening to Syaoran's explanation as well.  
  
"Bonded by heart? How? Even if I don't now him?" asked Tomoyo curiously.  
  
"Oh you know him," murmured Syaoran under his breath not wanting to agitate Tomoyo further. "What I said about having guardians, well, actually you have one guardian, the Guardian of the Sun but you also have protectors-- the Guardians of the Moon and Stars as well," replied Syaoran giving emphasis on Moon and Stars.  
  
"Stars? That's me! I hold the power of the Stars! You mean to say I was destined to protect Tomoyo-chan?" exclaimed Sakura.  
  
"Yes, that's the standard formation for sealing the Reawakened Evil. But other Fumegami's in the past had to deal with the reawakened evil on their own, it was either her guardian was missing or powerless or killed in the battle. That's why the Guardians of the Moon and the Stars became important but it was rare to find them all alive in one generation. Fate has many plans for us," answered Syaoran.  
  
"Tomoyo now has the Guardian of the Stars and Moon on her side," mused Sakura. "But where is Tomoyo's bonded guardian, the one who holds the power of the Sun?" asked Reisui as he made his presence known. Syaoran didn't look surprised and answered his inquiry in a soft voice.  
  
"Probably on his way here now."  
  
***************  
  
"Mattaku! Eriol! Why did we have to leave England and go back to Japan?" complained Nakuru as she waited for their luggage in Japan's airport.  
  
Looking a bit tired and jet-lagged Eriol only smiled. "Patience Ruby Moon. You will know the answer soon enough. It seems that destiny called me back here," replied Eriol as he gazed out the Japanese night sky.  
  
"Destiny huh?" asked Nakuru and Spinel who was held like a doll in her arms snorted softly. She smiled suddenly and said, "Well Eriol, I hope this time, you won't make the same mistake."  
  
Suppi rolled his eyes and Eriol only looked at Nakuru quizzically. She shrugged and flashed an innocent smile.  
  
The sudden aura of danger assailed their senses. "Darkness," muttered Nakuru in alarm. Eriol's shoulders grew taut as he spun around, "She's in danger," he murmured.  
  
He began weaving through the crowd rapidly and took out his sun pendant. // I pray that I'm not too late //  
  
************  
  
Downtown Tokyo looked like a scene straight from Dante's Purgatory. People were running around, screaming in panic as demons swarmed over the city a hour ago. Sakura and the others arrived in time to set up shields and defend the citizens. There were casualties, around a dozen or so but most of the people stared at the magical battle raging in front of their eyes.  
  
Gunfire rained from Reisui's men with also swordsmen helping Sakura and Syaoran fight. "Can't you put them to sleep?" shouted Syaoran above the screams of pain and sound of slaughter. He jumped and evaded a drop attack as he sent a blazing seal of fire towards the monsters while also slicing away with his sword.  
  
Sakura, who was battling on air swooped down in time to cover Syaoran's back. She was panting in exhaustion, having set up so many shields and battling with magic at the same time. "No! It would take too much of my energy, I can-- barely keep up as it is," answered Sakura as she gasped for air.  
  
Tomoyo was watching them from the protection of Sakura's Shield flinched whenever a demon came too close to her friends. She was gripping her hands tightly as she watched her father wielding a Japanese sword and striking down demons with speed and efficiency. "Otousan!" cried out Tomoyo as a winged demon suddenly attacked her father from above.  
  
Heedless of the danger she ran out, wanting to protect the man she only knew recently as her father.  
  
Reisui's eyes opened wide as he clutched his wounded shoulder. "Tomoyo! Stay inside the shield!" warned Reisui as he staggered towards Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo screamed as the winged demon flew straight at her, it's mouth opened wide, it's fangs dripping with blood and gore. It gave a hissing yell, startling everyone who heard it. "Ffumegami!!!!"  
  
"Tomoyo!" cried out Sakura only to fall down as a horde of demons blocked her. Cursing savagely, Syaoran ran to save Sakura who was already weak from the magic she has expended. "The shields! Sakura! I'm coming!" yelled Syaoran.  
  
A ring of silver light surrounded Tomoyo as she froze before the attack. A magic formation appeared, its shape was a concentration of circles over circles. A figure wearing a black trench coat suddenly flew towards Tomoyo, holding her in the midst of the silver light as it became an impenetrable shield.  
  
"Tomoyo!" cried out Sakura. "Finally," muttered Syaoran as the rest of the guardians appeared. "Tomoyo-chan's guardian is--" exclaimed Sakura as she sagged against Syaoran's chest.  
  
The silver light expanded, obliterating every single demon it touched. Slowly, it encompassed the entire Downtown and finished the battle. Reisui and the others watched in amazement at the strength of a Fumegami's Sacred Light. Few Fumegami descendants have ever evoked the Sacred Light. Most of them had only invoked the 'Act of Sealing' itself.  
  
"The Sacred Light is one of the Fumegami's powers, it has the ability to destroy evil in any form but it only kills evil, it doesn't effectively stop it or seal them for good," explained Syaoran as he recalled his sword and snapped the bracelet back on his wrist. He began to softly stroke Sakura's hair, waiting for her to calm down. He whispered, "You were great awhile ago."  
  
Sakura smiled tiredly and waited until the silver light diminished. Her eyes opened wide as she stared at the young man she hasn't seen in years. "He looks so handsome," gasped Sakura while Syaoran scowled at his girlfriend's comment.  
  
The young man was holding Tomoyo by her shoulders and Tomoyo looked drained. The pallor of Tomoyo's face indicated not only exhaustion but agitation as well. She pushed herself away from his grip angrily.  
  
"What are you doing here Eriol?" demanded Tomoyo angrily, weaving slightly from where she stood. Her hands opened and closed into fists as she faced the man who she loved but never loved her back.  
  
Furious violet eyes clashed with a calm blue gaze.  
  
TBC  
  
************** 


	3. Shadows and Lavender

Chapter 3- Shadows and Lavender  
  
Jo-chan  
  
Disclaimers: Standard CCS disclaimers apply. Clamp owns the characters.  
  
*****  
  
Reisui sighed as he observed his daughter's rigid spine and stiff shoulders. Tomoyo was scowling angrily at a black-haired young man whom Sakura earlier greeted as Eriol. The same young man who came in the nick of time to save Tomoyo from certain death and help unleash her power. There was a fine tension between the two of them and Reisui can't help but wonder what could have happened in the past that made Tomoyo so furious with the man who is her destined Guardian.  
  
"Tomoyo--" started Reisui, drawing his daughter's attention to him.  
  
"Nani Otousan?" spat out Tomoyo, red splotches of color staining her fair cheeks. Realizing her angry tone, Tomoyo turned to face her father and said again in a much calmer tone, "What is it Father?"  
  
Reisui quirked his brow at his daughter and inclined his head towards the mysterious young man. "I wouldn't mind having an introduction to this young man who saved you. And if my intuition is correct, he is your Guardian right?"  
  
With a sheepish expression on her face, Sakura stepped in for her infuriated friend. "Hoe... Reisui-san, this is Hiiragizawa Eriol-kun. He's a former classmate of ours and--" Sakura paused and looked around the hectic office of Japan's defense headquarters before leaning in to whisper her last words, "He's also the reincarnation of Clow Reed."  
  
Eriol bent his head slightly as he acknowledged Reisui's speculative gaze. So this is Tomoyo's father! If things would carry on as they are right now, the right hand man of Japan's Defense Minister would probably warm up to him faster than Tomoyo would! Even several feet away from her, he can feel waves of raw anger emanating from her and briefly, he wondered why Tomoyo is still mad even after all those years.  
  
Syaoran, who was seated on a chair watching the drama sighed as he tugged on Sakura's hand to make her sit down. "You're giving me a headache with you standing up and wringing your hands," murmured Syaoran, rubbing his forehead wearily.  
  
Immediately, Sakura sat down beside him and clutched his other hand. "Daijoubu Syaoran-kun? Do you want some medicine?" asked Sakura anxiously, all thoughts of intervening for her friend lost in her worry.  
  
Silently, Syaoran gazed at the worried pools of green gazing at him and shook his head. After the revelation about her mother's true cause of death, Sakura has been paranoid and overprotective of him and Tomoyo. He raised his head to drop a kiss on his girlfriend's smooth cheek, "I'm fine, don't worry about me. Just let the two of them work out their differences," he whispered, nodding towards Eriol and Tomoyo's direction.  
  
Sighing, Sakura relaxed against his side. She glanced at Tomoyo's furious countenance and Eriol's placid stance. Normally, Tomoyo is as imperturbable as Yue, calm, poised and collected but right now, Sakura is amazed at how angry her best friend could get. Even when Eriol had left years ago, Tomoyo never indicated distress or sadness, she was just a little more quiet than usual.  
  
But this time, Tomoyo seemed so different, so far gone was she from her usual expression of good-nature and understanding. Her perfect features were twisted in rage, providing a red tinge to her smooth cheeks. Her brows were knitted as she glared and her eyes practically spewed fire at Eriol who seemed unperturbed. If looks could kill, then by the look in Tomoyo's eyes, Eriol would have been found six feet under.  
  
Tomoyo whirled around to face Eriol once more as she stopped trying to avoid looking at his face. "What are you doing here?" hissed Tomoyo angrily. Reisui crossed his arms over his chest, also interested in what Eriol would say.  
  
Eriol looked at Tomoyo as if amazed. "Protecting you-- the next Fumegami of course," answered Eriol as if the answer was so obvious and the question so stupid.  
  
"Well I don't need you," retorted Tomoyo.  
  
"You needed me very badly this evening," replied Eriol somberly referring to Tomoyo's near brush with death at the battle.  
  
Tomoyo opened her mouth to reply but then slowly, the color drained from her face as memories of the carnage that happened hours ago began to play in her mind. Her anger at Eriol proved to be a distraction earlier but now, having been reminded of the previous battle, she began to shake in remembered terror.  
  
Weakly, she sank down on a couch. "Oh Kami-sama..." whispered Tomoyo as faces of the dead civilians and soldiers flashed in her mind. The blood of humans and the fetid green blood of the minions had colored the ground and even the darkness of the night did little to disguise it.  
  
Reisui walked over to his daughter and laid a hand against her shoulder. "We did what we could Tomoyo," assured Reisui as he turned on the television with the remote control he was holding in his other hand. "Why don't we watch the news and see what media has to say about tonight's incident?" suggested Reisui as the face of TV's youngest and most popular anchorman appeared.  
  
"Hours after the sudden attack of downtown Tokyo, corpses of dead citizens and monsters have littered the once busy streets. According to our government source, the attack is a part of the battle against the Reawakened Evil. 18 years ago, in a battle little known by citizens, the Fumegami, a descendant of the Goddess of Seals has battled and lost her life in the act of sealing the monsters away from Japan. Now with the Reawakened Evil at a rise, we have seen the courageous and mysterious powers of unidentified 'saviors'. Here are some footage from the battle..."  
  
Slightly blurry shots of Sakura fighting on air, men dressed in black carrying swords and guns, Syaoran releasing a seal off fire and lastly, a shot of Tomoyo with a concentration of circles under her and light coming out from her circle of power flashed onscreen.  
  
"We have reason to believe that the young lady in the last shot is the next Fumegami and our source has refused to confirm. The young lady fighting on air and the man fighting with a sword and fire are said to be the legendary 'Mistress of the Cards' and the heir to the powerful Li-clan in Hongkong. A foreign looking young man arrived near the end of the battle accompanied by a woman and leopard with wings! Here's the last footage of our special report..."  
  
The last shot was a picture of Eriol holding Tomoyo in the midst of bright light, the images were almost indistinguishable at the extreme brightness of the Sacred Light but everyone inside Reisui's office recognized it.  
  
"Hopefully, our government would be more transparent about the catastrophe because we the citizens deserve to know the truth of the situation. If it hadn't been for this attack in Downtown Tokyo, we never would have learned of the battle against the Reawakened Evil. This battle of magic and demons is beyond the comprehension of normal people but nonetheless, we deserve to know because it is our lives at stake. This is Noberu Kenji reporting," said the top anchorman.  
  
Reisui began to curse softly inside his office. "Nobody was supposed to know! Damn those meddling media!" ranted Reisui as he paced agitatedly in his office.  
  
"But Uncle, Noberu-san had a point, this battle also involves them because their lives also hang in the balance of good and evil. The people do deserve to know what's really happening!" exclaimed Sakura jumping to her feet as well.  
  
"And create mass panic and hysteria?" asked Reisui bitterly as he stared at the running news on television grimly.  
  
"It's too late to do anything about it anymore. With the secret out in the open, the only thing left to do is assure everyone and protect those who will fight the battle from further media exposure," pointed out Syaoran as he took out his ringing cellular phone. He sighed at seeing who was calling. "It's my mother, she's probably demanding an explanation about me appearing on the news tonight," said Syaoran when Sakura peered at the cell phone over his shoulder.  
  
"Hai Okaasan?" "Syaoran! Are you all right?" Syaoran blinked in surprise at the worry evident in his mother's voice. Li Ieran is always calm and composed which is why Syaoran has always been intimidated by his own mother. Slowly, he answered, "Yes mother, I'm all right. I'm just really tired." "So the Reawakened Evil is back," said Ieran Li, half question, half statement. "Hai." A tinge of apprehension crept into Ieran's voice as she said, "The Li Clan Elders didn't like seeing you on television but they were alarmed to learn you are facing the Reawakened Evil. Be careful Xiaolang." Syaoran swallowed nervously. His mother who had unbelievable magic was actually afraid! Suddenly, his confidence disappeared. He realized that he had no idea how powerful the Reawakened Evil is. "I will mother. I would need your help though--" "What can I do to aid you my son?" asked Ieran as her daughters crowded around her. "I need more information about the Reawakened Evil, its origins, any recorded data about the battles that have taken place and the Fumegami's power. Can you help me with that mother?" asked Syaoran seriously. Ieran released a sigh. "All right. But bear this in mind Syaoran, the Li Clan Elders are debating whether or not they'd send for you back home. The danger is great in Japan and they fear losing you. Your first duty Syaoran, is the Li Clan, not the Card Mistress or the Fumegami."  
  
Syaoran said nothing more, knowing it was futile to go against the wishes of his family. In allowing him to remain in Japan, his family has given him a great blessing but Ieran's words rang true as well. He was the Li Clan's Chosen One, the future leader and he was tied to them by blood and honor.  
  
Slowly, he ended the call. He faced the people inside the room and forced a reassuring expression on his face. "Daijoubu, my family just called to see how I am and they assured their assistance in the battle against the Reawakened Evil."  
  
"Yokatta," said Sakura, giving Syaoran a hug.  
  
"Thank God the Li Clan didn't decide to have our heads! I wouldn't dream of displeasing your family Li-kun," said Reisui as he wearily rubbed his brow.  
  
Quizzically, Sakura turned her head to look at her Uncle. "Why did you say that Uncle?"  
  
Not noticing Syaoran's warning look, Reisui answered his niece, "The Li Clan is one of the most powerful families in Asia. The Li Clan is filthy rich, influential, with powerful political connections and a family with mysterious abilities. It's hard to go against them."  
  
Sakura lost some color in her face. "Oh..." she said as she refused to meet Syaoran's eyes. Other than the fact that Syaoran's family was rich and that his mother had powers and Syaoran had sisters, there was very little she knew about his Clan.  
  
There was a sudden impatient tapping on the window of Reisui's office. Reisui's eyebrows shot up as he gazed at the drawn curtains of his window. "My office is on the 72nd floor... this is impossible!" he exclaimed as he strode over to the window.  
  
"KONBAWA!!!!" yelled Ruby Moon, her face pressed against the window.  
  
"GAH!" shouted everyone is surprise. Ruby Moon's face was distorted, making her appear scary and a little funny. Spinel had reverted back to his false form and a sweat-drop was seen on his forehead as he hovered near Ruby Moon.  
  
Eriol strode swiftly over to the window and opened it as Reisui stood staring at his guardians speechless. "Have you settled in the Shrine?" asked Eriol as soon as Ruby Moon and Spinel got inside. Spinel answered as Ruby Moon transformed into her false form with her wings wrapped around her. "Hai Eriol, I also phoned Kaho and informed her we're all right and we made it to her house already," answered Spinel.  
  
"You're staying over at Mizuki-sensei's house Eriol-kun?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Yes, my house was demolished to make way for the construction of the amusement park years ago. Since Kaho offered to let us stay in her house in the meantime, we couldn't say no," replied Eriol.  
  
"Where's Mizuki-sensei by the way?" inquired Syaoran.  
  
"She's still in England but she'll probably follow shortly after. I better call her up and tell her its too dangerous here in Japan," said Eriol, a frown creasing his brow.  
  
Throughout the conversation, Tomoyo remained silent. Nakuru, who was back in her false form noticed it and bounced over to give the silent girl a hug. "WAI! Tomoyo-san, you've grown up to be so beautiful and kawaii!!!!" cried Nakuru as an astonished Tomoyo stared at her.  
  
Tears unexpectedly pricked Tomoyo's eyes. She rested her cheek against Nakuru's shoulder for awhile and then she smiled, recovering her composure. "Arigato! Say, Nakuru-san, don't you think that Li-kun looks a lot like Touya-san?" asked Tomoyo mischievously.  
  
"Hmmmm..." Nakuru gazed at a sputtering Syaoran hard and long. Hearts appeared around Nakuru's head as she bounded over to Li. She hugged him from behind the way she has always hugged Touya. "Li-kun *hearts* you're so handsome! You look a lot like Touya-kun! Wai! I love you!" exclaimed Nakuru as Sakura gawked at her.  
  
Stuttering, Syaoran tried to shake Nakuru off his back. "I do not look like that big ape!" claimed Syaoran, pissed off at being likened to his nemesis. Over the years, the competition between the two of them increased and more often than not, Touya would suddenly appear whenever Syaoran would try to kiss Sakura.  
  
Amidst the laughter of everyone inside the office, Eriol gazed out at the night sky. He breathed deeply, inhaling the scent of the cool air and the fragrance of lavender. He glanced at Tomoyo from the corner of his eye. So beautiful indeed... and she's near. The sweet scent of lilacs and lavender has haunted his dreams for reasons he couldn't fathom.  
  
// Tomoyo-san is so near... and yet so far from me...// mused Eriol as he gazed at Tomoyo who laughed at Nakuru's antics.  
  
********  
  
You fools!!! You were defeated by the Fumegami's guardians!  
  
Hissing and low groans echoed in the pool of darkness. Red eyes widened and spewed anger the rest of the monsters. The Fumegami is weak and indecisive! Her bond with her Guardian is weak as well, torn by distrust and heartache, how can you fail if such an opening is revealed?  
  
A chorus of rasping 'sorry' echoed throughout the cavern. Horned and winged minions wailed and clawed against the walls in their distress at failing.  
  
This time, I do not want any of you to fail! Awaken and inform the Demon Beast Kava to wreck havoc on Japan and call on Demon Beast Gano to kill the Fumegami or even one of her guardians! 'Yes..." hissed the minions as frantic scurrying was heard.  
  
The blazing red eyes slowly narrowed and then closed, vanishing completely from sight.  
  
********  
  
Two days after the attack on Downtown Tokyo, Tomoyo has lapsed into a routine. From the Defense Office and then to her apartment with Sakura and Meilin. She tries every now and then to attend her classes but everybody seems to know her and what she is. She feels like a freak as whispers would follow her path.  
  
People were a little more silent whenever Tomoyo would be seen with Sakura or Syaoran. Having seen Sakura and Syaoran's powers, people were terrified of them. Sakura didn't mind, having known long ago that her innate magic would cause fear for some people, admiration in others. Fujitaka and Touya had been calling her and she assured them that she was fine. Yukito and Cerberos are now staying in their apartment.  
  
Tomoyo, who is unused and still rejecting her magic felt resentful. All her life she has believed she was normal but now she finds herself in a battle that might very well cost her life! Unlike Sakura's battle, her battle is the ultimate fight for survival, to save humans from demons. But instead of appreciating her presence, to Tomoyo it seems that people even fear and shun her.  
  
Tomoyo cut her car's engine and rested her head against the steering wheel. Dark shadows ringed her violet eyes. She had got into her car and had been driving for quite some time, needing to gather her composure. It was her first time alone in days and she cherished it. "I hate this," she whispered as she punched the headboard.  
  
Taking a pair of dark glasses from the compartment, she slid it on and hastily tied her hair with a red scarf and shoved a bonnet on her head. Satisfied with her simple disguise, she shrugged on her dark trench coat and got out of her car.  
  
It was 4:30 PM, a few more hours before night would fall. She took out her cell phone and shut it off. She walked over to a small cafe and sat down, basking in the dim and relaxing interior. Soft guitar strings were playing, adding to her sense of comfort. She suddenly missed her old life, it was mainly about music, academics and her friends. But now...  
  
"Mind if I join you?" a male voice above her said, interrupting her reverie.  
  
Startled, Tomoyo looked up to find Noberu Kenji standing near her, holding a full glass of iced fruppaccino. He was younger than she first thought, around twenty-one or so and quite the normal guy if not for his stunning looks. He was dressed casually, a collared shit and slacks. His immaculate brown hair on television looking disheveled right now. His intelligent dark eyes twinkled at her.  
  
Noticing her silence, Kenji said, "Forgive me, I don't usually do this but I noticed you since you walked into the cafe and I thought you really needed company. I'm Noberu Kenji by the way. You can call me Kenji if you like."  
  
Tomoyo shook herself silently and gave a slight nod. "All right, you can sit beside me Kenji-san."  
  
A waiter appeared at her side and she gave her order, "One cappuccino please." She looked back and found Kenji staring at her. Flushing behind her large dark glasses, she asked self-consciously, "Is there something on my face?"  
  
Kenji shook his head and answered, "No... it's just that you seem so familiar. And... why are you still wearing sun glasses and a hat? It's rather dark here."  
  
"Oh, that's right," muttered Tomoyo forgetting about concealing her identity. She slowly removed her glasses and took the bonnet from her head, revealing thickly-lashed purple eyes and a fragrant cloud of lavender colored hair. She looked back up to see Kenji staring at her, his mouth hanging open. Instinctively, she drew back, realizing her mistake. Idiot! He's a press member!  
  
"No wait! Please don't leave!" said Kenji fervently as he averted his eyes. "I'm sorry, I was surprised to see you and... I really didn't think you truly exist," he said, lowering his gaze.  
  
Her chest heaving slightly, Tomoyo looked around the dim cafe. "No press, no cameras?" she whispered.  
  
"No! The Japanese government told us to not hound the Fumegami," answered Kenji.  
  
At the word Fumegami, Tomoyo sank down in her seat. "I hate that word," she said passionately as she clenched her fists.  
  
Amazed, Kenji looked at her and asked, "What word?"  
  
"Fumegami," spat out Tomoyo.  
  
"But you are the descendant of the Goddess of Seals! You will save Japan from the Reawakened Evil!" said Kenji incredulously.  
  
"I never asked for it!" retorted Tomoyo as quickly took a sip from her cup of cappuccino. They remained silent, lost in their individual thoughts. Hesitantly, Tomoyo looked at Kenji's face once more. "You will keep silent about meeting me, won't you?"  
  
Kenji met her worried gaze. "I will. But I really think that the rest of Japan deserves to know more about you, I mean, you're really not what I expected you to be."  
  
"I'm just an ordinary girl," said Tomoyo defiantly.  
  
Dimples appeared on Kenji's cheeks as he grinned. "That is the biggest understatement of the millenium!" Seriously, his dark eyes looking into hers, Kenji said, "You are who you are and you can be nothing more, nothing less."  
  
Tomoyo opened her mouth to reply when a loud explosion that tore the ceiling of the small cafe open sent everyone fleeing in terror. With screams of panic, everyone began to scramble away as debris fell. Kenji stood up and had pulled Tomoyo to safety as they stared at scene unfolding in front of their eyes.  
  
A large, hunch-backed demon with spikes on its spine towered in the opening of the cafe's ceiling. Smaller monsters crawled through the ceiling on all fours, like spiders as they suddenly jumped on the cowering customers. It was the Demon Beast Gano, its loud mouth open, its fetid breath blowing steam from its pointed fangs. It swiveled its head, searching for its primary prey.  
  
Frozen, Tomoyo could only watch as the smaller monsters tore into their victims. A moan of pain escaped her lips as she crouched under a table, watching the attack. She closed her eyes, trying to block out the sight. // God! Why didn't I listen to Father? // despaired Tomoyo as she thought about her guardians who probably had no idea that she was in danger.  
  
Kenji gripped Tomoyo's shoulder tightly. He was afraid to move, fearing to make their location known. Obviously, this attack was intended to eliminate the threat of the Fumegami and Kenji was smart enough to put two and two together. "Can't you do something?" whispered Kenji, shifting so that if an attack comes, he would be in front of Tomoyo.  
  
Panting in fear, Tomoyo shook her head. "I don't know! What happened in the battle before I had no control over! My friends-- Sakura and Syaoran were my guardians," answered Tomoyo pressing more closely against Kenji. She suddenly felt ridiculous because she was afraid! She pulled back, knitting her brows as she tried to recall any scrap of information that might help in her current situation. Right, Syaoran said something about a Bond! She concentrated on sending out her need. "Help me," she murmured over and over again. And what she did before-- the Sacred Light. Desperately, she tried to recall how she brought it up.  
  
"What are you doing?" hissed Kenji as he tried to crowd Tomoyo further into the corner.  
  
"Shut up!" answered Tomoyo, suddenly feeling a strange power inside of her. It made her gasp but she lost it before she can completely harness it. "My power is here, inside me but I don't know how--" said Tomoyo pointing to her chest.  
  
The table they were hiding under was ripped away with a loud roar. Instinctively, Kenji threw himself in front of Tomoyo, pushing her down as the Demon Beast Gano attacked, its long muscular arms striking forward, the claws sinking into Kenji's chest!  
  
"ARGH!" "Kenji-san!" screamed Tomoyo as Kenji writhed in pain, impaled on Gano's long claws. The Demon Beast impassively withdrew his claws and began to advance on Tomoyo. Kenji crumpled down, blood rushing from his wound. He moaned as he tried to say, "Daidouji-san, run away..."  
  
"GET AWAY!" screamed Tomoyo as she dove towards Kenji, her magical circle appearing as a ring of light exploded around her. The blast of light threw all the monsters away, some of them disintegrating the moment the light touched them. Gano flew back meters away, slamming against the wall on its spiked back.  
  
Tears coursed down Tomoyo's cheeks as she grabbed Kenji, holding him up. Dark blood stained her hands and her clothes as she tried to help him up. "Are you all right? Kenji-san, don't die!" cried Tomoyo as Kenji weakly tried to push her away.  
  
"Crazy woman! You should have run away!" he said between gritted teeth. He felt slim hands pressing down on his wound, trying to staunch the flow of blood. He groaned in pain. He looked back over Tomoyo's shoulder in time to see Gano lunge at them from behind. "Look out!"  
  
"FIREY!"  
  
TBC  
  
*********  
  
Author's Notes: Thank you very much to my kind reviewers, I was able to continue this fic because of you so I dedicate this fan fiction to my readers, specially my reviewers. Anyway, an appeal for more reviews, I might be setting up a fanfiction archive soon so authors and readers and lovers of fanfics, please email me for contributions, suggestions, or inquiries. Thank you very much! 


	4. Only Human

Chapter 4- Only Human  
  
Jo-chan  
  
***********  
  
"FIREY!" screamed Sakura as she flew in through the ceiling's opening, holding her star wand in front of her. Fire came out, a raging torrent that consumed the Demon Beast and the smaller monsters.  
  
Eriol and Syaoran followed in after Sakura, standing above the opening and then jumping down inside the cafe. Syaoran was running through the broken and bleeding bodies, checking for survivors. Eriol immediately joined Sakura who was hovering over Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! Are you all right?" asked Sakura in alarm as she sank down to her knees beside her weeping friend. Tomoyo was holding someone in her arms and anxiously Sakura asked, "Are you hurt? Say something!"  
  
"K--ke-- Kenji-san! He's hurt bad because of me!" said Tomoyo between sobs.  
  
With wide eyes, Sakura slowly tried to peel Tomoyo's clinging hands from the person she was holding. The man moaned in pain as he rolled from Tomoyo's arms to hers. A dark red stain flooded his shirt and as his intense dark eyes glazed with pain flickered open, Sakura gasped, "Noberu Kenji!"  
  
"It-- hurts," whispered Kenji between dry lips. He can feel himself hovering between consciousness and he looked up to see two pairs of eyes looking at him worriedly. One was a pair of tear-flooded violet eyes and the other was bright-green filled with concern.  
  
"He's lost a lot of blood," said Eriol as he crouched beside them, looking at the young journalist with sympathy. He has called for help already, although he wasn't sure how long Kenji would last until help arrives.  
  
"Damn! No survivors!" exclaimed Syaoran, his dark brows pulled together in a fierce frown. He stopped beside them and then studied the man Sakura was holding. He didn't like Sakura holding someone else and blood staining her hands so he knelt beside her and offered, "I'll take him."  
  
"Syaoran-kun, arigato. This man is Noberu Kenji," said Sakura as Syaoran took the heavy weight of the injured journalist away from her. More blood spilled out at the movement and Kenji was turning ashen. "Please, do something!" cried Tomoyo as she pressed closer to Syaoran. As she cried, her magical circle came out again, although it appeared briefly. Sakura and Eriol gazed at Tomoyo in surprise.  
  
Syaoran thought for a while as he said, "I'm not sure if this is true but-- from ancient books, it was said that the Fumegami also has the power to heal. Being the Goddess of Seals, she can at least heal people by closing grievous wounds. As far as I can tell, it works for stab wounds and cuts but it doesn't cure diseases though."  
  
"I can heal people?" asked Tomoyo, looking up at Syaoran, hope dawning in her eyes.  
  
"I do believe I've read something similar as well. The Fumegami was the Goddess of Seals and her power mostly is used to protect and help people. She doesn't have the magic to conjure material possessions or the offensive power to engage in battle. All she can do is create 'seals', seals in the form of power shields, barriers like the Great Barrier that protects the humans from the demons and she can effectively seal injuries," said Eriol as he shared a gaze of understanding with Syaoran.  
  
"How can I heal him then?" asked Tomoyo as she straightened her spine in resolve as she looked from Syaoran to Eriol. Shrugs met her question and she stared at them, aghast.  
  
"It's a matter of instinct Daidouji-san," said Syaoran as he used a handkerchief to try and staunch the flow of blood from the injury.  
  
"Fine!" exclaimed Tomoyo as she held her hands out and placed them slightly above Kenji's wound. She closed her eyes, thinking of her need to heal him. A few seconds passed and she felt nothing, save for a small tingling coming from inside her. "It's not working!"  
  
"Try to envision putting a seal of light over his wound and making his flesh knit together and become whole," suggested Eriol, putting a calming hand on Tomoyo's shoulder. Briefly, Tomoyo laid her cheek against his hand. She drew back as if burned and shot him a suspicious look.  
  
"All right, here goes nothing!" said Tomoyo as she concentrated on her need, visualizing light coming from her hands and the slow mending of his flesh.  
  
From behind them, the Demon Beast Gano was regenerating its burnt flesh and muscles. He growled, making Sakura and Eriol turn away from watching Tomoyo trying to heal. At the same moment, a white light flowed from Tomoyo's hands, bathing Kenji's injury in warmth.  
  
"Sword!" said Sakura as her wand transformed into a sword. Eriol said the same thing, transforming his Sun staff into a sword as well. "Let's finish this," said Eriol as he charged at the monster. His steps were light and quick, almost a blur as he slashed the monster across the chest.  
  
The Demon Beast gave a loud roar of pain and Sakura immediately attacked from the right side, her Sword releasing multiple slashes as well. "Hiyah!" exclaimed Sakura evading clawing arms. "Stay with Tomoyo-chan Syaoran!" called out Sakura as she jumped back, keeping a safe distance away from the Demon Beast who is now caught within SAND's pit.  
  
"Concentrate on the battle!" shouted Syaoran as he patiently held the journalist Tomoyo was healing. Tomoyo's face was turning white at the force of magic she was exerting, Syaoran knew that healing demanded the price of empathy, that whatever the victim was feeling, Tomoyo would also feel the same pain. The flow of light suddenly eased and Tomoyo who was kneeling beside Syaoran and Kenji collapsed in a faint. Tears still seeped from her closed eyes and slowly, Syaoran set Kenji down on the floor, where unbroken flesh marked only by pink was found where his chest was injured. Syaoran picked up Tomoyo in time to see Eriol decapitate the monster in a huge swing of his sword as Eriol jumped over Gano.  
  
The severed head rolled away as the mutilated body tumbled. Foul-smelling green blood spread from the headless corpse. The battle was finally over.  
  
"That was tough," said Sakura, panting lightly. Normally, monsters would die after being engulfed by Fiery but this one was able to withstand not only Fiery but Sword and Sand as well. She flicked her sword, making it transform back into the wand as well before closing her fists tightly on the wand, making it transform into her pendant.  
  
"This was a Demon Beast," said Eriol, giving the headless corpse a kick. He frowned as he stared at the body, taking note of its built  
  
"What's a Demon Beast?" asked Sakura as she moved to stand beside Eriol, Syaoran at her side, holding Tomoyo. Without further preliminaries, Syaoran unceremoniously handed Tomoyo's unconscious form to Eriol who took Tomoyo with a surprised expression on his face. "My arms are tired," said Syaoran as he pulled Sakura into an embrace.  
  
Sakura giggled and then looked at her friend who was out cold worriedly. "She wouldn't like waking up and finding out that Eriol-kun is carrying her," whispered Sakura in Syaoran's ear. Kenji, who was also unconscious groaned from his place at the floor. "What about him?" asked Sakura.  
  
Reisui suddenly strode inside the devastated cafe, stepping over broken and mangled bodies. A contagion of armed and well-protected men stepped in after him, surveying the battle scene. "Sorry I was late, there was another attack a few blocks away from here, we had to take care of that because there were more civilians there," said Reisui grimly. He suddenly noticed Tomoyo who was held by Eriol. "What the hell is Tomoyo doing here? I thought she was safe at the mansion!" exclaimed Reisui.  
  
Wincing, Sakura answered, "Gomen Uncle, she said she needed some space and went to our pad. There's a survivor from the attack as well and its Noberu Kenji-san, the TV reported!"  
  
"What? A goddamn mediaman! Shouldn't he be dead?" complained Reisui as he walked over to the journalist's prone body. He stared at the bloodstains and the torn fabric of his shirt, clearly showing claw marks. "What's going on?" he asked suspiciously, glancing at the teenagers.  
  
"Tomoyo-san healed him," said Eriol, glancing at Tomoyo's lax profile with noticeable warmth and tenderness.  
  
"Healed him? How? By tying his wounds close or something?" asked Reisui, his voice rising an octave higher.  
  
"The Fumegami's power," said Syaoran, as if that explained everything.  
  
Harassed, Reisui looked heavenward for patience. "All right, we can't live Noberu-san here, let's take him to the hospital," he said signaling his men. "Let's get out of here now," instructed Reisui as he walked out of the devastation.  
  
*******  
  
Noberu Kenji woke up five hours after the attack in a clean hospital bed.  
  
He winced as he touched his right side, half-expecting the same mind- blowing pain assail his senses upon touching the fatal injury.  
  
His eyes popped open in surprise when his fingertips skimmed over smooth bandages over unmarked skin. "No way..." he whispered as he sat up, finding his body merely feeling sore instead of feeling like death itself. He opened his pajama top and ripped his bandages away to find his flesh whole.  
  
"Fumegami-san..." said Kenji, last recalling the beautiful face of Tomoyo, tears sparkling in her long curly lashes.  
  
Without saying anything more, he reached for a piece of paper by his bedside and took out his ballpen.  
  
He began to write furiously, without hesitation as he describes his ordeal.  
  
She was as beautiful as a Goddess but she is as mortal as all of us, with human weaknesses and fears... but her heart and courage is as indomitable as the heavens...  
  
TBC  
  
Author's Notes: Gomen nasai for such a short chapter, I had a little problem coz right now, I'm making a website. Anyway, more to come very soon. Arigato and please r&r! 


End file.
